


It's You, It's Me, It's Us!

by Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Dani Clayton Deserved Better, F/F, I love them so much!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp/pseuds/Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp
Summary: A short character study on Jamie after the death of Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 20





	It's You, It's Me, It's Us!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters nor their stories.  
> Also, I wrote this in half an hour so. . . pls don't judge.

Jamie had been around for a while. She’d gone through life, and she had almost lived life to the fullest; almost. Dani. Dani was the one thing in life she looked back on and thought “Damn, we could’ve done so much more!” Dani was the love of her life, her best friend, the woman that if she could’ve, she would have married her on the spot.

Over the years, Jamie had grown, and changed; but her love for Dani had never diminished. Her love for the woman had never withered since the night that Dani and herself had visited the moonflowers, and she believed it never would. Jamie had spent nights gazing into reflections hoping to see her lover once more but alas, she never would. 

Jamie missed the long nights with Dani, when there was peace, and the only thing that herself and the au-pair really had to worry about was what they were going to be having for dinner that night, or if that was the night that Dani finally made a decent cup of tea. Jamie thought back to those moments often, they brought her both joy and sadness, but Dani would want her to be happy. Jamie’s nights never ended with one too many drinks or another person, but rather the opposite. She’d leave a door open at night, just a little one; waiting for the day Dani would return to her, and she would no longer need to reminisce.


End file.
